


You suck, I am just lazy

by orphan_account



Series: Bart & co. [2]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faquarl sucks when it comes to technology. Bart doesn´t . Together, they plan and scheme. Khaba has some hard times awaiting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You suck, I am just lazy

“Shit.”  
“SHIT!”  
I sighed. And then turned around to see a very distressed looking Faquarl, desperately hitting the keyboard of the school computer. I stared at him for a while. Then I coughed to get his attention.  
Faquarl didn´t react.  
I caughed a little harder, earning a warning look from our teacher. Not minding him too much, I cleared my throat and Faquarl finally acknowledged me.  
“Need a helping hand?” I grinned and the blonde shot me a murderous gaze. I knew how much he hated asking for help. Or even needing help, for that matter.  
“Like you could help me,” Faquarl hissed under his breath and turned back to his computer.  
That got me.  
“Hey,” I protested in offended tone (you see, I can be a little vain. Reasonable vain, of course. I mean, I am Bartimaeus the Great when it comes to technology. Even Ptol...oh, shit, never mind), “what do you mean by that?”  
Faquarl looked me over and grinned. “I mean that you are not even able to make a PowerPoint right.” (Yes, well, the truth is that while I am genious when it comes to complicated and more important tasks, I tend to ignore such a trivial thing as some stupid PowerPoint. Who likes to waste time with PowerPoint when you can hack into government?”  
I could almost feel steam rising from my ears (like I mentioned, I am vain. I don´t like it too much when people declare that I am not good at something at which I excel. Like getting into troubles and technology) and turned to Faquarl with the whole chair (ehm, I was completely ignoring the teacher at this point. I mean, I could´ve reacted a bit quieter. I agree that throwing myself at Faquarl while hissing like a pissed off cat wasn´t the best of my ideas. But throwing us both out of the class and giving us detention for a whole WEEK seems just too cruel).  
***  
“You are a little shit, Bartimaeus.”  
“It´s not my fault you don´t know where to put commas while programming,” I growled, trying to get more comfortable in my seat (you see, I am not too good when I am supposed to sit long in one spot. I tend to get rather....hyperactive).  
“Why do you always get us into trouble?” Faquarl moaned once again and I´ve had enough. I jumped from my seat (not before checking if I could see the teacher through the open door) and walked to Faquarl, trying to look as threatening as possible (which wasn´t too much, to tell the truth. Even on my good days, I looked as imposing as a grumpy sand cat. The most threatening and scary I ever managed to become was a year ago on a Halloween party when I dressed up as a gargoyle).  
“Listen here, you little blond shit,” I started, stabbing him in the chest with my point finger (ehm, I think that it wasn´t really wise move. Well, wouldn´t bet few weeks ago, when Faquarl would probably skin me alive for calling him “little blond shit”. Times had change since our infamous bus ride, what can I tell you). “You are speaking to the person responsible for the last year´s leak of final test answers.”  
Faquarl squinted. “Really? I thought it was the Underwood boy.”  
I was getting rather angry at this point. “Oh, but he would have never managed it without me,” I proclaimed, inspecting my nails. “I did all the important work, you know. Like ACTUALLY hacking into the system, after sneaking into the headmaster´s office at night.”  
“So,” Faquarl stood up, crossing his hands on his chest, “how is it possible that you are failing Informatics, along with the most of your classes, hm...?”  
I grinned. “Well, Faquarl, not everyone is an insufferable know-it-all like you. I am just lazy, you know? I do not care about my grades too much.” (That´s not exactly true. Sometimes, I care. Few weeks before the end of the year. And after dad speaks to my teachers. Or after the teachers call my dad, to be more precise).  
“Oh, Bart,” Faquarl purred ,“if you are really such a genius...why don´t you hack into the system and change your grades?”  
I snorted. “Seriously, Faq?” (Okay, maybe trying to shorten Faquarl´s name isn´t a good idea. It´s a terrible idea). “That was a low aim, even for you. You really thing that teachers are so stupid that they wouldn´t notice my sudden good grades? Even I have my limits, you know.”  
Faquarl didn´t respond and I knew what was coming before he even voiced the idea. I can´t say I was against it, you see. “And what about,” he started and once again, I checked the door. The teacher was still nowhere in sight. Brilliant. “And what about making some hard time for Khaba?”  
I grinned.  
“With your skills....” continued Faquarl.  
“And your good reputation...” I added, still grinning like a madman.  
“We´ll make Khaba suffer.”


End file.
